


Wax Heart

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Everyone thinks Tony Stark doesn't have a heart when the truth is he has to protect his most sensitive asset.





	Wax Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by idea-garden's Flash Fiction challenge day 23: I have a heart made of wax, always breaking or melting.

Everyone thought Tony was so callous when it came to his heart. Yes, he'd had a few relationships here and there, but nothing that seemed to last. A machine heart to match the machinist, but that couldn't be further from the truth. To the man himself, it felt like he had a heart of the softest wax, always breaking or melting.

It started when he was a child, Tony was elated when he could make both his parents proud with his achievements, the love poured so easily out of him back then. But his father was so preoccupied or pushing him to be better, be perfect that the first fine cracks started. His mother's soothing words helped melt it back together, every tender touch and kind word could put it right back together.

As he grew, the feeling just got worse. Tony's playboy tendencies, as the media liked to portray it. He actually felt that heat in his heart every time only to have it shatter every time he realised it was more the alcohol than the women themselves. Tony wasn't trying to disrespect those ladies, but he knew that's how it looked.

Then the cave happened. Yinsin had tried to save the delicate organ, only to be one of the major breaks when he gave his life for Tony's. Every life he'd saved since then has turned it into a marred seam where it is. Rhodey, Happy and especially Pepper had helped as well.

Pepper, oh that woman was such a source of both heart break and love for him. When things were good between them, his heart would feel so warm when he was with her. After the wormhole though, when things got bad, Tony knew he was breaking her heart as well as trying her patience trying to cope. It broke his too, knowing he was doing that to her.

The team didn't help either, especially when he'd finally gotten to meet his hero, as much as he played off he'd hated the man, it hurt to hear what Steve had thought of him. That he wasn't good enough to have his back. Then, when Tony had threatened the world by trying to save it, he'd thought his heart would be broken beyond repair. Because he was trying for redemption, he'd torn his new found family apart. They'd fought each other over something he saw as a way to save them, protect the ones that needed protection.

Kids, Tony felt like he was starting a collection with them. Harley, who'd saved him when he didn't feel like he was capable of saving himself. Who he wanted to give what he could to help, even though it seemed paltry compared to what the boy had given him. Wanda, who'd lost so much, yet turned against him when all he wanted was to protect her from the world that refused to understand her. Pietro, who might have been a good man if he hadn't given his life for Clint. Made the choice to save others above himself.

Finally, there was Peter. Brilliant and trying to be a hero beyond what he should at such a young age. Who wanted so much to live up to the expectations Tony had for him, the confidence that he could be more than what was given. It reminded him of himself with his father, so he tried to be better but felt like he only failed. 

Each of them had left a seam. Every joy and heartache an imprint on the soft surface of his heart. Tony felt like there wasn't anymore he could take with how many had left their marks, but somehow they found a way. As much as it hurt, he'd come to terms with the fact that try as he might to hide it, there would always be room for more breaks and mends in his heart.


End file.
